Crossdresser of Seduction, Bones, and Sand
by KitsuneOfFire123
Summary: Crossdressing Naruto, Naruto has a twin brother named Marumo, Incest, MaleHarem, Sakura bashing, perverted guys, deadly Naru, sexy Naru, Smart Naru, 5 or more bloodlines Naru, Marumo comes later in 1st chappie and not mentioned till then, full summy insid
1. Chapter 1

Summy:Naruto has a big family including me as an OC and Deidara and some others. This was made out of pure crak, boredom, and just plain RANDOMNESS! I am Hunny, and my twin sisters are Munny(sucky name I know -_-;) and Gunny(also sucky). Naruto is our little brother. Jutsus are still existing but I make my own and use some of the ones in anime. Also guess what. Hunny likes to eat honey. Munny loves money. And Gunny well… loves guns. Also I wasn't planning on having any pairings but I'll have Tobi/ObitoNaru(NOT a threesome! Tobi and Obito are the same person in this fic!) in it. Naruto and his siblings have both of their parents Kekai Genkais and also they made their own. Naruto was born in Suna and Kyuubi and Shukaku attacked Suna. Naruto has Shukaku and Gaara has Kyuubi. Naruto's natural affinity is all the elements and side elements(like shadow, sand, wood, ice, and vapor). Naruto has the ultimate sand defense while Gaara has an ultimate air defense(no other stuff for his defense since he lives in Suna). Minato and Kushina are alive. Now Disclaim! Oh yeah Naruto crossdresses!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto if I did then Naruto would be angel-like with his parents alive and Sasuke would have a crush on Naru-chan, then Naru-chan would fall in love with Gaa-kun.

Hunney is 15 and so are her sisters(triplets duh!)

Naruto is 12 when in academy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Suna they is mass destruction as many Sand Shinobi are trying to defeat the terrible duo, Kyuushuka.(their name when they are with each other. They are not gay for each other.) Then two people, one blonde the other a red-head, summoned a large frog and a gigantic Raccoon(don't know what Kazekage can summon) and got ready to seal the beasts away knowing the things that may come. They went through a series of hand seals and then on the 100th they stopped and called upon the Shinigami to seal the demons into their sons. They thought they would die right after the sealing was done but were mistaken and now are alive.

"Kushina! Are they okay?" said the blonde man running to a red haired woman who was surprised she's not dead. "Yes Naruto is okay and so is the Kazekage's son." Said they woman known as Kushina. "Good" replied the two men that sealed the demons. "Minato what happened? You said that we were supposed to die after you sealed the demons." Said Kushina to the blonde man. "Apparently Shinigami let us live so we can help and make sure our children don't turn out to be what he told us they would be if we were dead." Minato said. "What would they be like if we were to be dead?" asked Kushina and the Kazekage's wife afraid of what the answer could be. "He said Naruto would be beaten nearly to death everyday and Gaara would be bloodthirsty and kill everyone." Said Minato and the Kazekage who will now be called Ranmaru. "And vice versa if we WERE dead because I sealed Shukaku in Naruto-" said Minato leaving it off there for Ranmaru to finish. "And I sealed Kyuubi in Gaara." Said Ranmaru casually. "The Shinigami also said that Shukaku gave Naruto an ultimate defense of sand while the Kyuubi gave Gaara a wind defense." Said Minato. "We are leaving for Konoha tomorrow." Minato stated. And so they left for who knows what. Wait I know what!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 years later in Konoha. "CHA! I PASSED!" yelled a very, _**VERY**_ loud pink-haired banshee of a 'girl'. Many of the people were either clutching their heads in pain or trying to stop their ears from bleeding. But one blonde MALEdaring a dark outfit consisting of the colors dark blue, dark green, black, and a little bit of white was ignoring the banshee while singing to Viva La Vida in her head(so what? I'm hooked on that song! It's like a drug!). The blonde was wearing a dark blue t shirt with a dark green with dark blue trimming long sleeve sweat shirt(the sleeves go to the floor!) with a black with white trim school girl skirt, and his long hair going to the floor like his sleeves with a simple black and white bow. Naruto also has a giant gourd of sand on his back like Gaara's but Naruto's gourd is made of black sand and so is the sand inside. "What are you trying to do Banshee Bitch? Make us deaf with those screeches you call your voice?" asked the blonde beauty. "SHUT IT YOU GAY CROSS DRESSER!" yelled Banshee bitch. "Stop yelling you're giving me a headache that could kill Kami and Jashin-sama(Naruto is a Jashinite!) themselves." Groaned the blond named Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. "OK next up is Naruto Namikaze!" yelled a voice. Naruto then goes into the room where the voice came from. "Ok Naruto you must do 3 perfect bushin of any type, then you must make at least 3 kunai/shirikan/senbon hit that target, and lastly perform the henge." Said a man who was tan with brown hair and eyes and a scar going across his nose. Naruto performs the seal for a bushin jutsu and called out **"****KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTSU!****"** and 3 more of him appeared, the 4 Naurtos then turned into exact copies of Minato Namikaze, and the 4 'Minatos' throw 1 kunai each at the tartgets in the back of the classroom. With 4 poofs the Minatos were gone and there stood Naruto in his girl clothes. "You pass Naruto! Here's your head band!" said the teacher while throwing the head band to Naruto. "Arigato Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto.

"So Naruto… did you pass?" Kiba said trying to be seductive but failing miserably(Kiba is Bi). "Kiba stop trying to get at me or I'll castrate you. And yes I did pass." Said Naruto with no emotion. To say Kiba was scared is a complete understatement. Naruto returned to his seat next to the 'King of Emos',(que trumpet noise) SasuGAY Uchiwa!(wait Uchiha? What is that anyway? I heard of Uchiwas not Uchihas. Also the Sasugay thing is only for his torment later). "Uzumaki." "Uchiwa." "IT'S UCHIHA! CROSSDRESSING BAKA!" yelled once again Sakura and it doesn't help if she's sitting RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! "Sakura I think you might be straining your vocals a BIT TOO MUCH!" said Naruto. Well I end this part here and go to the teams being announced.

"And team 1 is blah blah blah…" Naruto tuned Iruka out until he hears his team. "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze -Naruto looks up- Sasuke Uchiha -Naruto gets depressed and so does Sasuke-, Sakura Haruno, and Tobi.-Naruto cheers for happiness(remember it's TobiNaru)-" Sakura gets both depressed and happy, depressed for because of Naruto and Tobi and happy because of Sasuke. A few hours later team 7 is waiting for their sensei. After 3 hours he shows up with a "Yo." Ignoring the KI his new student are sending him, well he's trying to ignore Narutos but broke down. Naruto smirks. "Next time don't be late or else you'll get more KI. I have tons of it and it'll be the death of you when you're late again." Naruto said in a monotone voice. "Meet me on the roof." And with that the jonin poofed away. Naruto and Tobi disappeared by black sand(black sand here is like the iron sand the Sandaime Kazekage used to control). "HOW DID HE DO THAT?!?!?!" yelled the pink banshee. "Shut up." Then Sasuke went to the roof with a poof while Sakura walked to the roof(poor Sakura… NOT! :-D!).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all got there they started explaing their personal stuff that can be said aloud. "I am Naruto Namikaze, Konoha's Crossdresser of Seduction(I'm giving him this nickname since some people mistake Naruto for a seductive girl because he crossdresses), I like Dango(raised part time by Anko where else would he get those clothes?), interrogating people(raised other times by Ibiki), Tobi-kun(Naruto's gay and open about it!), I dislike Sasuke, Sakura the pink-banshee, and all the fangirls except Ino-chan(She's his friend and is a little bit of a fangirl but not that much), my dreams -looks at Tobi and blushes- and my jutsus are: Black Sand Coffin, Black Sand Burial, Black Quick Sand, Sand Clone, Sand Storm, Power of The Third Eye: Black Sand Style, Kawarimi, Henge, Summoning Jutsu: Shukaku's Sand Destruction, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Hiraishin, Shunshin, Shunshin: Black Sand Style, Fire Style: Dragon Flame, Wind Style: Cyclone Scythe, Demonic Sand Illusion: Hells Bells of Death Sand, Summoning: Toad Boss: Gamabunta, Summoning: Demon Lord Kitsune: Kyuubi no Kitsune, Summoning Combo: Toad Blade and Kitsune Claws, Rasengan, Black Sand Rasengan, Wind Style: Shuriken Rasengan, Demonic Rasengan, and Giant Sphere Rasengan." Said Naruto explaining only 1/1000 of her jutsus(just for the record Naruto has the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline and the bloodline of Deidara's and also the thing Konan has letting her control paper[damn I can't stop this craziness of him having bloodlines! He has a twin brother named Marumo and it's the same thing with Sakon and Ukon and I consider that a bloodline. Finally the last{hopefully} bloodline is music based]).

Now Tobi says "I am Tobi Uchiha -Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi get shocked at this- my jutsus include all fire techniques, all water techniques, and all earth also Kawarimi and Henge, my likes are Naru-chan and the others are related to Naru-chan and R-rated(XD!), my dislikes are the Uchihas cause most of them are stupid pricks, the pink-haired banshee over there, and you, my dreams are R-rated about Naru-chan and would probably cause you guys to go into comas." And now they are scarred for life(Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are scarred).

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. My jutsus are none of your business and so are my likes, dislikes, and dreams." That was Sasuke and his emoness. This is Sakura's "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are -looks at Sasuke- my dislikes are Ino-pig, Naru-baka -Tobi and Naru-chan give her the Glare O' Death N' Doom-, and people who hate Sasuke-kun. My dreams are -looks at Sasuke while giggling and having a nosebleed-." Now that the Banshee-bitch is done we will be going to the test explanation thing. Kakashi explains the same thing in the anime. They all go home with Tobi-kun sexually harassing Naru-chan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the training ground for test. Naru-chan and Tobi-kun are already there, Sakura arrived a little after Sasuke arrived and Kakashi arrived 3 hours later. "okay now the test is you have to hit me at least once then you pass" explained Kakashi. "Now let's get this show on the road! **ORIGAMI STYLE:PAPER CUT NO JUTSU!**" yelled Naruto as his arm dispersed into paper then reformed into a sword and dashed at Kakashi. Kakashi punched Naruto only to have the crossdresser bust into paper. The paper then reformed as Naruto and said boy launched paper bombs at Kakashi. **"****ORIGAMI STYLE:PAPER TANK NO JUTSU!****"** yelled Naruto while his arms form a cylinder-like shape and paper bombs shot out. The paper blew up and Kakashi was winded. "Now **BRAKEN DANCE!****" **bones came out of the ground and surrounded Kakashi. **"LARCH DANCE!"** Naruto spins and bones grow out of him then he hits Kakashi. Next his spine grows out of his shoulder and wraps Kakashi in it. **"CLEMATIS DANCE!"** a spiraling bone formed around his arm and then he pulled Kakashi in for the hit. **"FLOWER!"** yelled Naruto finishing his dance. "Wow…" said Kakashi. The face of everyone except Tobi and Naruto is like this: O.O or X.X(XD!) and maybe both. "Tobi-kun it's your turn!" shouted Naruto. "Okay! **SHARINGAN!****"** responded Tobi. **MANGYEKO SHARINGAN"** Tobi yelled again his **Sharingan** changing form(think of the one Kakashi uses in the fight against Deidara in Shippuden). Tobi focuses on Kakashi and the dimensional hole appears and tears away part of Kakashi hair(I don't want to kill Kakashi… _yet_). "MY HAIR! **HAIR GROWTH NO JUTSU!"** yelled Kakashi as his hair grows back to it's gravity-defying way. Sasuke just throws a log at Kakashi while in the chaos Naruto made earlier and Sakura poked Kakashi with a twig while his hair was growing back. "You all pass and Naruto. Tell me what those jutsus you did were?" asked Kakashi. "Those were 2 of my 5 Bloodlines. The paper based one is the Origatama or Paper Manipulation. The second is the Kaguya bloodline called Dead Bone Pulse. The third is the Namikaze bloodline that skipped my father's generation and got to me and it is called the Katsutemaga or the Bang Mouth (if you have some stupid puns about the third one then save it I just got the unintentional pun). My fourth one is one allowing me to merge with peoples bodies and my twin Marumo is merged with me already. The last((hopefully the last)) bloodline is a music based one called Ototama or Sound Manipulation. The Ototama also has an extra effect, it can awaken any Bloodline to their full potential. For example I could make Sasuke's **Sharingan** go from 1 tomoe to all 3 and give him the **Mangyeko Sharingan**. And I could have that **Sharingan** you -points to Kakashi- have go from the 3 tomoe phase to **Mangyeko**." Explained Naruto probably giving the longest speech ever typed(oops I already made the longest speech I've ever seen up there). "USE THAT BLOODLINE TO UNLOCK ALL MY TOMOES AND GIVE ME THE **MANGYEKO SHARINGAN**! I NEED IT TO KILL _**HIM**_!" yelled Sasuke. Just then Ita-kun popped up to check on Naru-chan. "Sasuke you will never beat me -smirks- and how arte thou today Lady Naru-chan?" asked Ita-kun in a very sexy and seductive way. "Ita-kun. Stop it. Flattary will get you nowhere and you know me and Tobi-kun are dating." Said Naru-chan. "well then why not a 3-some?" asked Ita-kun. "Hmm… I need to think about that. AND THINKINGS DONE AND NO!" yelled Naru-chan. "Fine. -smirks- then I'll have to rape you. **MANGYEKO SHARINGAN**!" then Naru-chan is knocked out and Ita-kun goes to his secret cave to rape Naru-chan. "NO! NARU-CHAN!" Tobi shouted to the Heavens where Kami, Jashin-sama, Shinigami, and all the other gods can hear. Tobi follows Ita-kun to his cave.

"Hey Itachi can I join in your _fun_?" asked Tobi evilly. "Of course Tobi. And look he's(remember Naru-chan is a boy that looks like a girl courtesy of Deidara) awake now." And then begins the sex that gets a paragraph of it's own!

Itachi rips of Naruto's tops of revealing sexy tan skin with a seal around the naval(Bellybutton?) and 2 nipples on the boy's chest. Tobi then starts licking and kissing the right nipple while Itachi attacks the other while taking off Naruto's skirt(Naruto's a crossdresser). Naruto moans out loud giving the 2 people on her groan in pleasure. Itachi rips the skirt off along with the panties(O.O He even wears panties!). Itachi and Tobi look at the already hard cock of Naruto's. Naruto blushes and Itachi moves his face the his cock and breathes on it. Tobi quickly gets rid of his clothing and so does Itachi. Tobi French kisses Naruto while Itachi takes Naru whole. Naruto moans into Tobi's mouth when Itachi bobs up and down on his cock using teeth once in a while. Naruto grabs Tobi's hard erection and fists it. A few minutes later both Naruto and Tobi cum. Tobi onto Naruto hand and his chest a little while Naruto in Itachi's mouth. Itachi puts his fingers in front of Naruto's mouth saying "Suck." And Naruto did just that with Tobi playing with his nipples. Itachi then pulls out his fingers and positions one at Naruto's entrance and shoves it in having it stay there till Naruto adjusts. Naru stopped squirming and I tachi entered a second finger and scissored the heat. Then a 3rd finger is added and Itachi pulls and pushes his fingers in and out. After a few second Itachi takes his fingers out the pushes his cock at Naruto's hole and shoves it in to the hilt. Itachi waits for Naruto to get confortable. Unfortunately the secret cave is Sasuke's bedroom(XD!). And then Sasuke walks in and gets scarred for life. Marumo chooses that time to appear out of Naruto and meld with Tobi taking the chance to knock out Itachi and Tobi while going back to Naruto leaving his head visible(think the way Ukon is stuck on Sakon). "Aww… I was enjoying that…" whined Naruto while putting his discarded and partly ripped clothing on. Sasuke is surrpressing a nosebleed and failing and Kakashi is doing the same but failing even worse. Sakura is unphased even though there is a boy nude in front of her while Inner Sakura is unconscious due to blood loss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn I can a story that was suppoused to be in a lot of chapters in one chapter! Now to after capturing Taro the cat. "DADDY(yes Naruto's dad is Hokage since he's alive)! NO MORE STUPID D-RANK MISSIONS!" yelled Naruto at his dad. "Naru-chan you know you're just a genn-" said Iruka getting cut off by a glare from said crossdresser. "Daddy you know you can't resist me when I do this -playfully leans in- or this -breaths on Minato's nose- or… this… -kisses own father-" and Minato is blushing all different shades of red and Naruto pulls away from the kiss getting a whiney-like noise from Minato. And everyone else is shocked. "Yes umm… we will continue that later and so here you can have a C-rank mission. SEND IN TAZUNA!" yelled the Yondaime as a man that looked clearly drunk entered the room. "Humph… are these brats suppoused to be my body guards? They're just children. But the white-haired cutie looks nice." Said Tazuna with a hint of lust at the last part. "I'm sorry but I already love Tobi-kun right here!" shouted Naru-chan pointing to Tobi. "And the 'White-Haired Cutie' is my CHILD." Stated the Yondaime and Tazuna Gulped knowing full well who Minato Namikaze is. "Well then we should go pack!" Kakashi said somehow excitedly and monotoneously.

-----------------------------------------

Me: if you hadn't noticed I don't use Japanese names unless I know how they are spelled or if I make the names up myself.

Me: well I think that went great didn't you?

Naruto and Marumo: Yes very.

Me: can you not do that? It creeps me out.-shudder-

N and M: ok.

Me: …

Sasuke: when do I fuck Naruto's brains out?

Me: NEVER! You caused him pain and suffering in the anime and shall not be forgiven

Sasuke: I said sorry!

Me: well sorry soesn't cut it.

Marumo: am I gonna have incest with my brother?

Me: YES! I LOVE INCEST!

Minato: does that mean I get a shot with Naruto as well?

Me: OF COURSE! -laughs weirdly and starts taking more of my 'happy pills'- sorry but I'm kinda insane and I'm like a crazy bomb that's gonna blow up in your face.

Everyone: R&R&P! READ! REVIEW! PINEAPPLES! JA NE!


	2. Weirdness and the Twin Singing Hanyou

Summy:Naruto has a big family including me as an OC and Deidara and some others. This was made out of pure crak, boredom, and just plain RANDOMNESS! I am Hunny, and my twin sisters are Munny(sucky name I know -_-;) and Gunny(also sucky). Naruto is our little brother. Jutsus are still existing but I make my own and use some of the ones in anime. Also guess what. Hunny likes to eat honey. Munny loves money. And Gunny well… loves guns. Also I wasn't planning on having any pairings but I'll have Tobi/ObitoNaru(NOT a threesome! Tobi and Obito are the same person in this fic!) in it. Naruto and his siblings have both of their parents Kekai Genkais and also they made their own. Naruto was born in Suna and Kyuubi and Shukaku attacked Suna. Naruto has Shukaku and Gaara has Kyuubi. Naruto's natural affinity is all the elements and side elements(like shadow, sand, wood, ice, and vapor). Naruto has the ultimate sand defense while Gaara has an ultimate air defense(no other stuff for his defense since he lives in Suna). Minato and Kushina are alive. Now Disclaim! Oh yeah Naruto crossdresses!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto if I did then Naruto would be angel-like with his parents alive and Sasuke would have a crush on Naru-chan, then Naru-chan would fall in love with Gaa-kun.I also don't own any other anime thing that pops up in my random story.

Hunney is 15 and so are her sisters(triplets duh!)

Naruto is 12 when in academy

Oh yeah warnings gomen! Warning! Good Orochimaru! Good Curse Marked Naruto! Sexy Naruto! MaruNaru! ItaNaru! TobiNaru! MinaNaru! Male HaremNaru!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the village gate we see our favorite team made of a fangirl, an emo king, a Cyclops, a crossdresser, and an Uchiha. This time Naruto is wearing a black sundress with ninja sandles and a black hat to conceal his white hair(last chapter I made a mistake Naruto and Marumo have white hair and Naruto[AND MARUMO!] has Kaguya dots) and red Kaguya dots also Marumo is merged with Naruto and sleeping. Tobi has Obito clothing. Sakura is just… well Sakura. Sasuke is wearing no shirt and black shorts to try and swoon Naruto. They have Tazuna in his clothes from the anime and so is Kakashi. Thay leave for the road to wave and 4(Marumo woke up) saw a suspicious puddle. Those 4 were Naruto, Marumo, Tobi, and Kakashi. Naruto doesn't want anything to happen so he attacks the puddle. **"****MULTI FIST BARRAGE!****"** Naruto yelled and 2 more arms appeared making 3 arms on Naruto punching the puddle. Out of the puddle popped 2 weird guys. "WTH! WE WERE SUPPOUSED TO KILL YOU!" yelled the twins(demon bros). "Heh. So you're suppoused to be the demon bros?" said Naruto. "You 2 like just like weaklings!" yelled Marumo unmerging from Naruto making making 2 Narutos. "Let's show them REAL DEMONS!" yelled both Naruto and Marumo going into their cursed seal form. Both of them look alike so I'll explain what Naruto looks like. Naruto grew bone wings, bone tail, 3 oddly placed horns on his head(like Tayuya), sharp teeth, black hair, black eyes with red pupils, an odd shade of reddish purple(umm think Kimimaru's skin color in 2nd state), andcrimson red claws. "Heheheheheh you like? THEN TAKE THIS! **LARCH DANCE!****"** yelled the very demonic twins growing bones and spinning rapidly. The demon bros got hit by the dance. **"****BRAKEN DANCE****"** now there's a forest of bones. Their spines grow out of their shoulders and the 2 twins wrap a demon bro in 1 each. **"****CLEMANTIS DANCE!****" **and a spiraling bone grows out of their arms. **"****FLOWER!****"** they hit their opponent. "Heheh -cough- you think you beat us? We -cough cough- hit both your hearts." Said the demon bros in unison and dieing. "Hmph… **CHAKRA SEAL! RELEASE! MITOIC REGENERATION!****"** yelled Naru and Maru regenerating their stuff they may have lost. "Amazing! Were you guys trained by Lady Tsunade or something?!" asked Kakashi. "YEP!" exclaimed the twins.

A few minutes later they go on a boat and head to Kirigakure No Sato. They get off the boat and head 2 minutes into the direction of Tazuna's house. 4 out of the 7 people hear a whirling sound and Kakashi yells "DUCK!". A giant zanpatou flies towards them and connects to a tree. "Kakashi-sensei if you are referring to Sasuke then it's Duck-ASS hair not Duck. And if you're referring to Kiri No Oni over there on the sword then you're correct." Said Naruto not paying any attention to Zabuza. "HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I'M KIRI NO ONI FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" yelled Zabuza. "We're sorry but we do believe that Kami exists but-" "We are in the religion of Jashin-sama." Proclaimed the twins of infinite power. "And we would love to give your blood to Jashin-sama." "FOR JASHIN-SAMA!" yelled the twins slitting their wrists and using the blood to make a circle with a triangle in it while their skin changes to black with white marks resembling a skeleton and black pikes seemingly appearing out of nowhere come to their hands. "This will hurt you more than it does us." "Much, much more." They then stab themselves in the stomach. "What the hell are you people?!?! Suicid-" yelled Zabuza before coughing up blood and falling to the ground releasing his zanpatou from his grip. "Told ya." Said Naruto and Marumo. They repeatedly stabthemselves on various places of their bodies advoiding their hearts and head at all times while all damage is transferred to Zabuza. Senbon fly straight to Zabuza's, Naruto's and Marumos necks but black sand appears and block the senbon. "You think you can attack our kill?!?!?!?!" yelled the twins venomously. The figure appears and tries to pick up Zabuzas body but it gets caught in the attack by Marumo. "Hmph… I think we should kill them both. Don't you think so brother?" asked Marumo in a sinister voice. "Yes we should! I kill Zabuza and you take the masked one deal?" asked Naruto receiving a nod from his brother. **"****DEATH WISH!****" **yelled Marumo instantly 'killing' the boy in the mask. **"****BLACK SAND COFFIN! BLACK SAND BURIAL!****"** yelled Naruto making black sand form around Zabuza and condensing the sand killing Kiri No Oni. The twins pass out to get a connection to Jashin-sama. Tobi puts up a barrier to keep the 2 safe from anything that might happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**NARUTO! MARUMO! YOU 2 HAVE SHOWED ME THAT YOU 2 ARE TRUSTWORTHY ENOUGH TO RECEIVE THE LAST 2 GIFTS I CAN GIVE YOU! THEY ARE IMMORTALITY AND YOUR RITUAL MARKINGS ARE UNLOCKED FOREVER SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THE RITUAL BUT JUST PAY ME IN BLOOD FROM NOW ON!"**_ yelled the very loud Jashin-sama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHANYARUU!!!(HELL YEAH!!! Is what that means) WE ARE #$%ING IMMORTAL NOW! AND OUR MARKS ARE HERE TO STAY FOREVER!!!" yelled the twins doing a happy dance. "So I take it Jashin accepted the blood?" asked Tobi knowing what was going on. "#$% YEAH!" cursed the twins. All of the sudden Shukaku came out of the seal in a human form. Shukaku looks like he has sandy-red hair, black where the whites should be in his eyes with yellow coloring and a 4 point star shape in the middle surrounded by 4 circles. He was wearing a sandy-yellow yukata with wooden Japanese clogs. "I am proud of you Naru-chan!" said Shuka(his name for the time being) kissing Naru-chan on the lips(I'm actually making it ShukaNaru now but still under the characters Naruto U. and Tobi). "I love you Shukaku-kun!" exclaimed Naru-chan letting Shuka's tounge go around Naru's mouth tasting the different types of sweet snacks Naru had(sounds disgusting? Well I think it's hot and sweet). "I'd hate to brake up this little make out session but who is he?" asked Kakashi pointing to Shuka. "This is Shuka-kun! The Ichibi No Tanuki!" yelled Naru getting kiss-attacked by Shuka again. "YOU MEAN HE'S SHUKAKU THE ICHIBI NO TANUKI?!?!?!?!" Kakashi yelled loudly. "Of course and he is my main lover and I can't believe you didn't know. I mean just about EVERY jonin was told of this along with ALL the ANBU." Explained Naruto. "oh and Sasuke I think it would be best if I activeate your **Sharingan** and Sakura your bloodline as well." Said Naruto. "I have a bloodline?" asked Sakura. "Yes and I can get rid of the mental block that Inner Sakura put on you. That mental block is the thing making you a fangirl." Said Naruto. (LOL I'm making it the unlock thing from Shuuga Charo! I just thought of that!). Naruto gets in a weird pose and puts both hands near a pendant that came out of no where(I can't explain it's too complicated unless you've seen it). Naru then yells **"****UNLOCK!****" **and Naru, Saku, and Sasu glow different colors(Naru=black, Saku=pink, Sasu=dark blue). Sasuke says "YAY! MY **SHARINGAN** IS FINNALY UNLOCKED!", Sakura says "WOAH I''M SMARTER NOW! AND INNER SAKURA IS GONE! AND MY BLOODLINE IS AWSOME!" Naru says "Don't get too power hungry." All of a sudden we end up on the half finished brige cutosey of the masked boy who was suppoused to be dead. "You're suppoused to be dead!" yelled Naru. "I think Jashin accepted Zabuzas blood and Haku escaped and maybe Zabuzas blood is greater than the boys." Explained Maru. "Well then I have a nice song for you… Haku." Said Naru.

-Song:How I Could Just Kill A Man-Artist:Charlotte Sometimes-

Go get your ribbon box

Go get your wounded heart

Seeing spiders, I'm told they never lie

-not part of song- Right now Haku is covered in spiders injecting vemon in him

Go get your brother love

Go get your losing head

Seeing fire, I'm told it never burns

-not part of song- Haku is now burning in blue fire

I want it all, I pull you back, I want it all

Cry baby, cry baby, cry.

Soaking down your,

Cry baby, cry baby,

and you can't understand how I could just kill a man.

No to your letters love

No to unsturdy hands

Sleeping eyes, I'm they never lie.

No to your key of rust

No to your raging words

Sleeping tires, I'm told they never drive.

I want it all, I pull you back, I want it all

Cry baby, cry baby, cry. Soaking down your.

Cry baby, cry baby, and you can't understand how I could just kill a man.

If I wanted to stay, you won't stand in my way.

But I'm choosing to leave with your heart on my sleeve.

It feels too good without you

Cry baby, cry baby, cry.

Soaking down your.

Cry baby, cry baby,

and you can't understand how I could just kill a, kill a

Cry baby, cry baby, cry.

Soaking down your.

Cry baby, cry baby,

and you can't understand how I could just kill a man.

-end song-

As the damn song finishes Haku is lying on the ground dead crying tears of blood. "What the fudge brownies did you do?" asked Sakura. "? WTF! WHY THE FUC*ING MAKAI ARE SAYING FUDGE BROWNIES FOR?!?!?! It's not like there's someone censoring us someplace in the US. I mean we aren't fanfiction characters right?" asked Naru

-somewhere in the US-

"Oh how wrong you are Naru-chan! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF KITSUNE!" I yelled typing up a storm so fast it makes Gai's eighth gate hidden lotus go to shame. "MUAHAHAHAHA THIS IS PERFECT!" I yelled. "HONEY! DO YOU NEED YOUR HAPPY PILLS AGAIN?!" yelled my mom. "NO! I DON"T!" I yelled.

-back with Naru and friends in Naru's POV-

"Hmm… suddenly I feel regret. O well.." I said. "Hmph… I knew those 2 were a liability. They can't even stand up to some kids!" said a man named Gato. How do we know his name? He has a name tag on. "SHUT UP! I'M FEELING DESTRUCTIVE RIGHT NOW!!!" I yelled at the very short man taking out a giant meat cleaver out of nowhere while laughing meniacly in a school girl outfit(think the crazy girl with a meat cleaver from Higurashi No Naku Koro. You know she has brownish hair and at some point in the damn show gets her hand slammed on by a door. The damn show changes it's plot EVERY ****ING 5 EPISODES!)."Heheheheheh… hehehehehehhh. hehHEHEHEHMUAHHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA HAAA HAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH!!!" kay we get the point I laugh for a long time now LET'S GO TO THE BLOOD BATH! Naru slashed the meat cleaver at Gato so fast and hard he split in 2 then more because of the wind element chakra added to the blade. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! THIS FEELS GREAT! I LOVE THE FEEL OF BLOOD ON MY SKIN AND THE TASTE OF IT ALSO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled as I spayed more blood on the bridge getting some in my mouth filling me with more bloodlust. As I slashed the last one I licked my blade clean of blood disguting the others. "Okay sis(I made another bloodline thingie! It's makes Naru-chan into a girl or boy depending wich gender he/she is at the time!) you need to calm down. NOW!" Maru yelled. "****ING MAKAI NO! MY THIRST FOR BLOOD IS GREATLY HIGH AND I WANT MORE!" I yelled. "Tell me brother. If we are twins then does that mean our blood tastes the same?!?!?!?!" I asked/yelled at Maru as I slashed at him only to miss. "Fine then if you won't calm down then I'll make you!!!" Maru said as he too turned into a girl with a kimono(kinda like Kikyo's but with a more blood red tint) and zanpatou. "SO YOU'RE BRINGING OUT ZASHIMARU?!?!?! THEN I'LL GET OUT ZESHIMARU!" I cried as a blade similar to Maru's Zashimaru appears(these swords are twin swords and go bankai like in bleach but that's it no characters from anyother world unless it's important) **"****BAN-****"** yelled the 2. _**"ENOUGH OF THIS GOD DAMNED FOOLISHNESS!"**_ yelled Shukaku. "Yes Shukaku-sama!" I yelled , fear in my voice on every word. "Ok." Said Maru in a monotone. "Why did Naru comply to Shukaku and say 'Shukaku-sama'?" whispered Sakura. "Because she knows what Shukaku can do to her if she didn't obey." whispered Maru(she closest to the group of bewildered nin and bridge builder). **"**_**THE NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT I'LL KILL YOU FOR IT!"**_ yelled the Biju. "Yes Shukaku-sama. I WON'T EVER disrespect your wishes EVER again." I said._'DAMN! Please spare me! I LOVE HIM AND HE'S COLD TO ME! Damn I feel like Sakura fauning over Sasuke. NO! I'M NOT REDUCED TO HER LEVEL! WHEN I GO TO HER LEVEL IS THE DAY I DIE AND KILL JASHIN-SAMA_(wow... she's THAT devout to Jashin-sama?[I'm a Jashinite also])_ AND SERVE KAMI! No way in the 9 levels_(there are really 999 levels of Makai to me and Makai is hell)_ of Makai will I be like her!' _I thought. "Can we please just finish this bridge?" asked Naru shakily. "I'll get started in no time!" exclaimed Tazuna. "We'll help." said Sasuke, Maru, Sakura, and Kakashi. _**"Well I'll go back to the demon realm."**_ said Shuka. "I'll help in a bit." said Naru. "Me too." added Tobi. "Why are you staying with me?" asked Naru. "Because I want too." said Tobi.

---My POV---

Okay next the gang are at Konoha. "Hey guys! I heard there was a new club in town!" yelled Sakura. "When did you find that out? And what's the place called?" asked Naru. "It's called the Rose Bliss(I made this up on the spot!). And I found out before we left." said Sakura. "Sorry guys but we need to be somewhere!" yelled Naru, Maru, and Tobi as they left in a random direction oddly leading to Rose Bliss.

A few hours later...

"Hello and welcome to Rose Bliss! Tonight we have some great singers!" the announcer named Kin said. "Now welcome the first singer! Kitsune Tenshi(Fox Angel)! Or Naru Namikaze!" at that everyone's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Hello! I'm Kitsune Tenshi or Naru Namikaze! Now the song I have chosen is Heart Wa Wow Wow(it's in Japanese and I don't know what the Japanese translation of the name is nor the English version of this song and Naru is in girl form)." said Naru wearing a white halter top, a black skirt going to her knees, white knee-high boots, and her hair in a high pony tail. the music starts(I suggest to go on Youtube and search Heart Wa Wow Wow and goto the one with Kaolla Su on the little thing).

"Ohayou ooki na koe wo dashite

Machi ni deyou

Nemurenai yoru wa asa made kakete

Sawai ja ou itsu datte

Hame wo hazushite warai tobasou

Ashita ni yume nukuramasete

Tsumanai toki issho ni furikitte

Egao kagayakasou

Chotto dake tsuyoku narou to harikitte

HAATO ugokaseba wow wow..wow wow...

Tanoshiku nareru kara

HAATO ga karappo ni narisou na

Toki wa yonde

Gochisou tabeta dake de choppiri

Shiawase da to omoeru yo

Itsudemo eiyou manten de

Ashita ni mukawanakucha ne

Itsumo itsumo genki nande dare datte

Ari wa shinai kedo

Itsumo itsumo genki dashite ganbatte

HAATO ugokaseba wow wow..wow wow...

Yukeru yo!

Tsumanai toki issho ni furikitte

Egao kagayakasou

Chotto dake tsuyoku narou to harikitte

HAATO ugokaseba

Itsumo itsumo genki nande dare datte

Ari wa shinaikedo

Itsumo itsumo genki dashite ganbatte

HAATO ugokaseba wow wow...

Sekai ichi wow wow...

Tobikiri ni..tanoshiku nareru kara."

and the song ends.

"Thank you Kitsune Tenshi! now next up is Tanuki Tenshi or mostly known as Marumo Namikaze!" again the crowds eyes are wide but now as large as the world. "Hello my name is Marumo Namikaze or my nickname is Tanuki Tenshi(Raccoon- Dog Angel)!" shouted Marumo(Maru is his girl form Marumo is boy like Naruto is boy while Naru is girl). "And I'm helping him sing!" shouted Naruto in boy form. they both are wearing clothing similar to a kitsune(Naruto) and a tanuki(Marumo). And let the chaos begin.(song is Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace)

[Naru&Maru]

"I can't escape this hell,

So many times I've tried,

But I'm still caged inside,

Somebody get me through this nightmare,

I can't control myself

So what if you can see,

The darker side of me,

No one will ever change this animal I have become

hell we believe,

It's not the real me,

Somebody help me tame this animal

This animal!

This animal!

I can't escape myself,

So many times I've lied,

But there's still rage inside.

Somebody get me through this nightmare,

I can't control myself

So what if you can see,

The darker side of me,

No one will ever change this animal I have become

hell we believe,

It's not the real me,

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

hell we believe

It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare,

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare,

I can't escape this hell.

This animal!

This animal!

This animal!

This animal!

This animal!

This animal!

This animal!

So what if you can see,

The darker side of me,

No one will ever change This animal I have become

hell we believe,

It's not the real me,

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

hell we believe,

It's not the real me,

Somebody help me tame this animal

This animal I have become!"

and there ends the song. After they are done they make their way to their friends after changing clothes. Naru(Naruto's girl form) is now wearing a black and white top with overly large sleeves, blood red knee high boots, dark blue pants, 1 tounge piercing, 4 earrings on each ear(all piercings are blood red), 1 lip piercing, 2 nose piercings, and 1 eyebrow piercing per eyebrow. Maru is the same but with ocean blue piercings. Naru has 19 fox tail behind her while Maru has 13 and both have fox ears. "Well how'd you guys like the show?" asked Naru. "It was awesome!" yelled Sakura. "HEY GU- WOAH! Who're the hotties?!" yelled Kiba not understanding the two 'hotties' are Naru and Maru. "DAMN MUTT! It's me Naru-" "and me Maru!" yelled the Nami Twins(a nickname for them). Naru and maru then punch Kiba hard yet lovingly on the arm. "Really?! Then why do you guys have animal tails and ears?" Kiba asked again. "That's because we're Kitsune Hanyous(half demon) you stupid ningen(human) mutt!" yelled the Yami twins in perfect sync. the rest of the night is filled with horrible singers, Yami Twins getting drunk, Kiba making out with both twins, Sasuke punching Kiba, Sakura slapping Kiba, Kakashi(he's there too. he's just reading his porn attention) reading his porn, and them going home , Sakura helping Naru and Maru home since they're still drunk.

------------few days later------------------

Well here we see Naru, Maru, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting 3 hours for their sensei to come. when he arrives he just says "I think you guys are ready for the Chunin Exams. So here are the forms so sign them if you wanna go. Oh and at least 3 of you need to go or else you won't get in." and he gave them the papers and poofs away to read some more porn. "I'm going." said all 4 not taking time to think it over while signing the papers. The Yami Twins shunshin away to a random place to see a man in a cat-like suit with face paint on.. erm... his face holding the 3rds grandson. "HEY! Let him go and play with someone your own size! Oh wait he is your size!" yelled Naru. "SHUT UP!" yelled the cat man. Upon closer look he has a turd like thing wrapped in bandages on his back. " I SAID LET HIM GO! **BLACK SAND COFFIN!"** yelled Naru making her black sand creep over to the man and wrap it around him. "Now let him go! Oh and hi Gaa-kun!" Naru greeted. "Hi Naru-chan! Kankuro! Show some respect to the Hokages daughters and the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku!" yelled Gaara referring about Naru being the Jincuuriki and both Yami Twins as Yondaimes daughters making Kankuro pale noticeably. "I-I-I'-m s-s-s-so-sorry Miss Naru and Miss Maru." apoligised Kankuro making the twins smirk. Just then Orochimaru(remember he's good orochimaru) walks up to them. "Naru are you making people bow down to you?... again." asked Orochimaru. "Nope he was threatening Konohamaru and I saved the kid. Oh and the curse seal is working fine." said Naru. "Carry on then." said Orochimaru even though Naru is pulling out a giant butchers knife.

---3 mins. later when Naru is done chopping up weird guys in cat suits---

"She's scary......." whispered Kankuro. "What was that?" Naru asked evily with an evil glint in her eye.

---next day after cat guy gets beat up again and day of Chunin Exams---

Well here we find Naru, Maru, Sasu, and Saku(Naru and Maru are in boy forms right now. I just think it's a pain to write their full first names) at the 1st Chunin Exams building thing. They walk in. they get to the 2nd floor and see 2 'genin(2 ns or 3?)' beat up a green blob and a brown haired girl. "IZUMO! KOTETSU! Get back to guarding my dad!" yelled Naru. "Yes hime(princess)!" answered the 2 chunin as they poof into older versions of themselves and then poof off to guard the Hokage. Oh I forgot I didn't mention what Naru and Maru's wearing. Well it's something like Kurenai's outfit in shippuden but all black with the pirceings on them. Saku and Sasu are in their regular Naruto outfits. "I'm sorry they hurt you guys. And this is the 2nd floor. They Genjutsued the door to look like room 301(is that the door?)." said Naru. "thank you. I'm Tenten and this is Lee. Our other team mate is Neji." said the brown-haired girl now named Tenten or Heaven Heaven in Chinese. "Hmm Tenten means Heaven Heaven in Chinese(NO DUH! I mentioned that littaraly 5 secs ago!). Your name must bring you luck from the heavens I guess then. Which religion do you follow? Kami?" asked Maru. "Hey! Are you a Jashinite?! Cuz if you are we can kill people together!" yelled Naru now in girl form along with Maru. "Sorry but I follow Kami. And so does Lee and Neji." said Tenten. "Well then sorry but if we meet up in a death involving part of the Exams(She's referring to the 2nd Exam. she knows because she got it from her incest loving father) I'll have to kill you and your team since you don't follow Jashin." said Naru(Oh I forgot Naru and Maru put a undetectable Genjutsu over them to hide their markings). Oh and I have an idea! Naru made Maru turn her into a human puppet because they found the dead puppet bodys of Sasori. And Sasori still lives and Maru is also a puppet now and their marking are on forever so they have their weird killing your opponent thing while you stab yourself. they can still use their kekkai genkais along with the mouth palms(almost forgot about them), dead bone pulse but it's now more of a dead wood pulse because puppets are made of wood, the paper things(almost forgot about that too) and the music thing.

they go to the 3rd exam place and meet Kabuto. "I can give you information on everyone." said Kabuto(He's really here for the exam since Orochi's good so no invasion and Gaara is still not sleeping but is sane and Kabuto really loses 7 times). "Give me info on Sabaku No Gaara(Gaara of the sand), Konoha No Lee Rock(Rock Lee of the Leaf, Ichibi Tanuki No Marumo Namikaze(Marumo Namikaze of the One-tailed Racoon-dog), and Kyuubi Kitsune No Naruto Namikaze(Naruto Namikaze of the Nine-tailed Foxe)." said Sasuke. "Ok. lets start on Gaara. Is an insomniac, did 9 S rank missions, 20 SS ranks, and- OMG! 56 SSS ranks! AND ALL WITHOUT A SCRATCH!

Ummm now lets do Lee. Skilled in Taijutsu the most can only do few Ninjutsu and Genjutsu(Naruto unjumbled Lee's chakra paths). 50 D ranks, 20 C ranks, and 2 B ranks. All with at least 12 scratches on him.

Now Marumo and Naruto. They are also known as the Yami Twins. Naruto has an ultimate defense of black sand. Both are Jashinites. have recently become Puppets to advoid death by mortal causes except the extinction of their heart core somewhere on their body. Both have the Origatama, Kastutemaga, Dead Bone Pulse, a bloodline with no name allowing the user to merge with anything, and Ototama. They are part demon because of their ancient heritage. Naru has the Shukaku sealed in her. both have done- O.O! X.X! OVER 50 SSS RANKS! 60 SS RANKS! AND 70 S RANKS!(Lol I was temted to put 'IT'S OVER 9,000!' HAHAHAHA!)" yelled Kabuto.

--------------END OF CHAPTER---------------

Me: well I let you get a big power overload didn't I?

Naru: Yes, Yes you did.

Me: well I'm stopping this chapter right here because it's like 9 pages on Microsoft Word.

Orochimaru: review or I'll rape Sasuke 10 times!

Sasuke: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!-does puppy dog eyes and pout with anime tears-

Everyone:R&R&C!!!

Me: READ!

Naru&Maru: REVIEW!!

Gunny&Munny&Hunny: COFFE!!!


	3. Maru Beats Kabuto, and All About Naru

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Naruto if I did then Naruto would be angel-like with his parents alive and Sasuke would have a crush on Naru-chan, then Naru-chan would fall in love with Gaa-kun. I also don't own any other anime thing that pops up in my random story. NOW I don't own FMA(Full Metal Alchemist) because I'm making Naru be a homunculus and she's Envy. Maru is Wrath.

Oh yeah warnings gomen! Warning! Good Orochimaru! Good Curse Marked Naruto! Sexy Naruto! MaruNaru! ItaNaru! TobiNaru! MinaNaru! Male HaremNaru! Extreme weirdness!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the whole ordeal with Kabuto and his ninja info cards(damn I saw a vid on youtube about those cards and I can't get it out of my head!) the first exam starts. Naru cheats using the third eye thing and so does Gaara. Maru uses his brain. Sakura uses her super nerdy bookworm fangirl brain. Sasuke copy a guys hand movements with the Sharingan(I'm bored and lazy so no bold and underlines for jutsus or demons). The others well... I don't care about them. So when some people go away because of their choice to come back next time the ones left were all Konoha nin, 2 Kiri teams, 2 Suna, 1 Oto, and a few others. A crème colored ball smashes threw the window and lands. "HELLO TO YOU ALL! I am Mitarashi Anko! Both your worst nightmare and your greatest dream!" yelled the woman. "Follow me to Training Ground 44 for the 2nd Exam!" she again yelled this time with authority.

---------------Training Ground 44 A.K.A. Forest of Death!-----------------------------

ok boring speech about rules and what not along with a waver thing so no one will be blamed for anyones death. They sign the wavers and get a scroll and go to a gates then enter when Anko says so. "GO!" she yelled. And then they're off!!! boring boring boring stuff... they ambush a Kiri nin and get a heaven scroll which they need. They find out Naru is the reincarnation of Envy, a homunculus, and Maru is the reincarnation of Wrath(I know Envy and Wrath are boys but here they're girls!). now how about we go to the prelims? I know this is rushed but I wanna get my idea of Narus out before it gets even more tweaked or forgotten. and the auto caps won't work... now onto some battles!(Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark cuz of GoodOrochimaru)

----------------------------------First Battle! Homunculus VS Beasts! A.K.A. Naru VS Kiba and Akamaru!------------------------

A sick looking Jounin looks at the 2 participants in the battle before yelling "HAJIME!" signaling the start of battle. Naru just stands and stares at Kiba. Kiba gets the message and makes the first move. "Here Akamaru!" yells Kiba as he throws a pill to Akamaru and said pup takes the pill turning its fur red. "HA! You think that's gonna help?! Hahahahaha!" laughs Naru as her hair goes green and spikes everywhere and goes long while still being tame(look up Envy or Homunculus to get the point). Naru's clothes vanish only to be replaced by biker shorts, a mini-skirt that's WAY too mini, and a shirt that doesn't even look like one since it's like a tube of fabric covering only the upper chest and nothing else(again look Envy up somewhere online). the clothes are black and her hair looks like a palm tree(Envy really does look like that). "Call me Envy. Why? cuz I am Envy." Naru now called Envy said. Envy now is changing into an exact replica of Sasuke. 'Sasuke' now does handseals at high speeds and launches a fireball at Kiba, turns into Sakura, Sakura Punches Kiba, turns into Envy again, and kicks Akamaru into a wall. "Hmph. Pathetic... you should train more." Envy starts walking away until someone punches her head. Turning around she finds Kiba standing there. Kiba then Tssugas(piercing fangs) Envy that close up ripping Envy to shreds. something really strange happens now and that is the fact Envy is starting to regrow herself from the head. "That hurt Mutt I'll give ya that. and I'll also give you this!" Envy turns into Lee and Konoha Senpu(Leaf Whirlwind) his ass then does an Oni Rendan(either primary lotus or hidden lotus I forgot) on him. "Well I think that he'll be out for awhile. Oh and I don't steal any jutsus like those Uchihas. I've known the strong fist for a long time." Naru announced turning back to Naruto. "Winner Naruto/Envy/Naru/Whatever!" the sick Jounin shouted.

--------------Last Battle!(the others go on the same as anime except Saku wins) Angry Twin VS Spy! A.K.A Marumo VS Kabuto!-------------

"Hajime!" and the battle starts with Maru turning into a small child with grayish skin and the right arm being peach colored as same with the leg. "Hello Kabuto I am Wrath." Wrath explained. the ground under Kabuto shifts and sucks him under only leaving an arm and a head above ground. "well this should be easy." Wrath proceeds to lift her left arm up(oh I forgot Wrath is wearing a small dress made of rags) showing that her arm is connected to the ground under Kabuto. Wrath merges more ground on her arm to fully cover Kabuto and suffocate him. Kabuto dies and blah blah blah. they go get numbers.

Naru VS Neji

Maru VS Dosu

Shika VS Tema

Gaara VS Sasu

Shino VS Kank

Saku VS random person

---skipping the month thing and apparently Envy has no gender and Naru got to copy all Homunculi abilities without being in their forms---

1st match and no one was late for it. Not even Kakashi and Sasuke were late. "1st match is between Naru and Neji." announced the proctor. "Hajime!" he yelled. skip stupid fate and destiny speech. "SUICIDAL BOMBING CLONE! KATSU!" Naru yelled making a clones full of exploding clay super charged with Shukaku chakra go over to Neji making it explode in his face. "KAITEN!" Neji yelled making chakra and wind spin around him like a dome. "Hmph...""KAI!" Naru yelled making people wonder why she was doing that. when the smoke disappeared there was Naru standing with lines going all around her body and piercings on her face. All the piercings were chakra receivers that were red. her eyes also changed from blue to a deep dark reddish orange with many gray rings going from the pupil to the edges of her eyes. "Now Neji. Feel the power of the Rin'negan!" Naru yelled. in a flash 5 more Narus appeared with different hair styles and different piercings in different places(look up Pein and then try to find him and his other paths[realms]) Naru(real Naru so she'll be called Animal) is the animal path. Deva is deva path. and so and so forth. there is Animal, Asura, Preta, Deva, Human, and Naraka. (I'm making up some powers because I don't know what some paths do) Deva makes shields. Naraka is impossibly great strength. Animal summons any type of animal no matter what. Preta can absorb any type of chakra powered attack. Human can use any type of taijutsu. Asura can do any type of genjutsu. all of them can do any type of ninjutsu and all elements. They all use a limited amount of genjutsu and taijutsu except Human(taijutsu) and Asura(genjutsu) "Now Deva let me handle him." Animal said. "Fine Animal. But take Preta and Human just incase." spoke Deva. "Fine. Let's go! SUMMONING JUTSU: WOLF PACK, KITSUNE TRIBE COMBO!" Animal yelled and a bunch of foxes and wolves appeared. "Animal don't get too cocky. I'll take all the hits by his gentle fist." Preta announced. "I'll use my own gentle fist and strong fist." Human said. "Good. Now go my pets!" Animal yelled making the summons attack Neji. "Kaiten!" Neji yelled only to have Preta absorb it. Human then ran up to Neji and did a version of gentle fist. "16 Trigrams 124 Palms!" Human yelled making all Hyuugas gasp at the fact he knows the gentle fist and made a better version of their 8 Trigrams 64 Palms. "2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms! 124 Palms!" Human finished his attack. the animals Animal summoned bite and scratched Neji then poofed away. "Naraka! You do the finishing touches!!!" yelled Preta. Naraka then goes and beats Neji up with free style taijutsu. the match ends. blah blah blah. now since there is no invasion everyone becomes a Chunin. And I'm lazier than all of the Naras combined so skipping everything else.

Winners:

Naru

Maru

Shika

Saku

Shino

Gaara

Losers:

random person

Sasuke

Tema

Kank

Neji

Dosu

Chunin:

Naru

Maru

Saku

Sasu

Gaara

Neji

Shino

Kank

Tema

Shika

------------------------------------------------they celebrate at the club Rose Bliss---------------------------------------------------------

at the Rose Bliss. "Hello once again! Today we have Naru Namikaze!" announced Kin(she's the lady from Ch. 2). "Today I will perform the song Distance by Long Shot Party!" yelled Naru. look the song Distance on Youtube or the band Long Shot Party. I was gonna put the song Tsubomi sung by Junko Takeuchi(the Japanese voice actress for Naruto and yes Junko-san is a girl) but I can't find anything for it that has lyrics on the song.

-start song-

You're my friend

aa ano hi no yume

Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho

You are my dream

aa hajimatta bakka

kimi no one longest way

oh ima tabidatsu yo

Everyday kono saki mo shining day

Kawarazu singin hikaru asa no smile

Kore de miosame no funny days

Tobidatsu future mezashita go far

kokoro no dream of

I'll go the distance

mihatenu sora wa blue

Norikonda starship

kore ga saikou no forever trip

You are my friend

aa ano hi no yume

Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho

You are my dream

aa hajimatta bakka

kimi no one longest way

Oh ima tabitasu yo

Thank you my friend

aa ano hi no koto

Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara

You're my dream

aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days

oh I'll go the distance

Kakushikire nai kurai no

ooki na uso o tsuite

Nomikomareru hanne

kore wa saikou no trip

Make tsuzuke no geemu

kore kara hajimatteku one dream

You're my friend

aa ano hi no yume

Ima de mo mada wasurete nain desho

You are my dream

aa hajimatta bakka

kimi no one longest way

oh ima tabidatsu yo

Thank you my friend

aa ano hi no koto

Ima de mo mada obeteru kara

You're my dream

aa mou nidoto sou modora nai days

Mou ugokidashita asu e

kisetashi nai Flame of Heart

Sou I'll go the distance

-end song-

"Next I'll sing Yura Yura by Hearts Grow!" Naru yelled as she turned into a girl with black hair and a black priestess outfit(like Kikyo's but black where the red is).

-start song-

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Zutto soba ni itta kara

Aita sukima ooki sugite

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji

Matte dare ga sabishii

Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara

Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Hitori dakke no sofa

Maneka wo tori atta ne

Itsuma demo yuki atte iru tamme ni

Hoo dari wa ganbareru

Miageta yozora wa kumoga hagete

Yume ni yukateru hitomi wakawaranai

Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi wa

Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru

Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika

Hitotsu no chikai

Hanatsuto kini kami wo

Sawaru kuru segao tsuteiru

Hitori kiri denomuru mune no

Itamisae kito kizunai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no motto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga

Itsumo hutari utsushiteru

Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika

Hitotsu no chikai

-end song-

"Now how about some thing you guys want?" Naru asked. There were cries of All About Us by TaTu. There were some cries of ROCKS by Hound Dog. "Ok I'll do All About Us then ROCKS." Naru said. look both songs up on youtube and TaTu is a Russian band.

-start song-

They say

They don't trust

You, me, we, us

So we'll fall

If we must

Cause it's you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a theme that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

If they hurt you

They hurt me too

So we'll rise up

Won't stop

And it's all about

It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a theme that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us

all about us

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

They don't know

They can't see

Who we are

Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight

Hold on to me

'Cause tonight

It's all about us

It's all about

All about us

There's a theme that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a theme that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

All about us

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

There's a theme that they can't touch

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)

It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

-end song(lol somewhere in the song you hear a gunshot lol)-

-start song-

Come on!

owareru youni isoi de iru

kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa

hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi wa

ima mo tooku ni aru

ushinatte yuku motome nagara

ubawa rete yuku atae nagara

dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku

ore tachi no ima ga

omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane

ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase

tatakau koto mo aishi au koto mo

haruka hikari no On the way

ura kitte kita shin ji nagara

kitsuke te kita inori nagara

dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku

ore tachi no ima wo

itami hodoki kokoro hodoki kage o hodoki

iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite

kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo

owari wa shinai On the way

omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane

ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase

I wanna ROCKS mune ni ROCKS( x2)

I wanna ROCKS( x3)

I wanna ROCKS mune ni ROCKS( x3)

-end song-

"My next song is called Ready! Steady! Go! by L'Arc en Ciel!" Naru yelled. look this one up also on youtube.

-start song-

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo

chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai

ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara

nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo

muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari

hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe

koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita

karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai

kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi

atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

-end song-

"Now that was only Japanese. I know the English version. So you wanna hear it!" Naru yelled. Loud screams of yes fill the club.

-start English version of Ready! Steady! Go!-

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STREADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me

Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore

An unreliable map should be burnt

I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands

I came running frantically -hastily-

The throb of my heartbeat feels deafening enough to burst

Your voice is echoing -shouting-

There's no time to be standing still here

READY STEADY GO

Even if my countless wounds get hugged

For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken

On the other side of that hill, if I met you

I'd only think about what to start talking from

I came running frantically -hastily-

The throb of my heartbeat feels deafening enough to burst

Your voice is echoing -shouting-

There's no time to be standing still here

READY STEADY GO

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

READY STREADY NEVER LOOK BACK

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

My heart -runs- underneath that sky

I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out

Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while

The sunlight shines hotly across this path

READY STEADY GO

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

-end song-

"I hope you liked that song cuz there's more where that came from!" and then Naru sang her heart out.

-------------------------------------------------------------END CHAPTER-------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm bored!

Naru: There were barely any fights and anything exciting.

Maru: and I fought a wimp!

Me: OI! I was bored! Mendokusai twins...

Naru: are you sure you're not related to Shikamaru?

Me: well my grandfather did say something about time traveling and universe jumping from a TV show to the real world...

Naru&Maru: *sweat drop*

Me: hey I found a bunny!!! ( ) ( )

(O.O)

(...) (...)

(...) (...)

Naru: I could've sworn the bunny was sweat dropping and muttered "Don't you drag me into this."

Maru: I could've sworn you were jacking off while moaning mine and dad's name yesterday.

Naru: O.O ok... since Kitsune is a little... preoccupied I'll do this ja ne thing.

Naru: R&R&B&B!!!

Maru: read... -.-"

Hunney: review... .(eating really sour lemon)

Kyuubi: boredom... 3!(eating humans O.O")

Shukaku: Blood... XD!(fucking Naru O.O[nosebleed of doom])

Everyone(except Me, Shukaku, and Naru): JA NE!!!


End file.
